


Clean Up Men

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs his wings cleaned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up Men

**Author's Note:**

> ) Meme Prompt: _I am absolutely desperate for some Sam/Cas (Dean/Cas will do in a pinch) wherein they got all mussed up and dirty and have to clean off Cas' wings in the shower. Extra special bonus points if it gets Cas so riled up he starts speaking in a dead language._  
>  2) I will leave it up to the readers imagination how Castiel's wings got dirty.

**Disclaimer: I never get to wash Castiel's wings, but I am willing to.**

**************

"Stay still!" Sam yelled, trying to get the dirt off of Castiel's wings. "And I don't know why you couldn't just do this yourself!"

"I explained that to you already, Sam," Castiel told him. "My wings are a part of **me** and I cannot just wave a magic wand, as Dean suggested, and eradicate the grime."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam sneered. "And you can't return to Heaven with dirty wings or all the other angels will laugh at you."

Castiel flinched as Sam grabbed him by the shoulder to hold him still. "Why must we be in this shower?"

"Because it's easier, okay?" Sam poured the liquid soap on the washcloth. "Now hold still, because if I slip and fall and hurt myself, Dean's gonna be pissed."

"What's taking you so long?" Dean entered the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. "I'd like to get clean too!"

Sam brushed the washcloth along one row of Castiel's feathers and the angel bit his lip.

"Is he hurtin' ya, Cas?" Dean asked. "Sammy, I think it's painful for him."

Sam brushed another row and Castiel's eyes went wide as saucers and the next one had him gasping.

"Sam's not hurting you, is he." It was a statement on Dean's part, **not** a question.

Castiel's breath hitched and his eyes stole a quick glance down his body.

Dean noticed and followed his eyes...straight to his dick, which was twitching each time Sam cleaned off a row of feathers. 'He's getting turned on by it,' Dean thought. 

Without realizing it, Castiel had begun to grind his ass against Sam's boxer clad crotch, and Sam noticed the same thing Dean did. He glanced over Castiel's shoulder at Dean, a leer on his face.

Dean nodded to his brother and slid off his own underwear, getting into the shower, standing in front of Castiel and placed his hands on the angel's shoulders. "You know Cas, we may have to clean the rest of you, too." He picked up another washcloth and poured soap on it, lathering and running the cloth down Castiel's chest.

At the same time, Sam did another row of feathers and Castiel thrust forward, his own cock brushing Dean's. 

Taking full advantage of the situation, Dean moved his cloth in slow circular motions further down Castiel's body, and as he washed further down, his body dropped also until he was on his knees. 

Sam brushed the cloth along a few more rows, managing to get his boxers off as he got towards the bottom of the wings; he dropped as Dean had, so they were both on their knees. 

While Dean ran his cloth up and down Castiel's legs, Sam was working on the last few rows of feathers and had begun to place little kisses on Castiel's ass.

"Ohhh...." Castiel moaned and reached out on instinct, holding on to the towel bar lest he fall off his feet. "Are you almost done?"

"Not quite," Dean chuckled. He moved his cloth along Castiel's inner thighs, straight up to his cock. "I think I better clean this myself." He licked the head, taking the tip into his mouth, suckling, taking a quick look up at Castiel's face. 

The angel's eyes had closed and his breaths had grown quicker.

Sam took his turn now, one hand pulling Castiel's cheeks apart, his tongue licking, while his other hand continued to cleanse the feathers. 

Dean sucked down half of Castiel's cock, drew his head back, gave a quick lick to the tiny slit, and slid his lips completely down the length.

Sam tightened his tongue dipping it in and out.

Castiel began to murmur in Latin.

Dean swaddled the cloth around Castiel's balls.

Sam slid one finger inside Castiel's hole, and once he was loose enough, quickly added a second and third finger.

Castiel was moaning Aramaic curses.

Dean moved his mouth up, his teeth grazing the length.

Sam managed to catch Dean's eyes and gave him a salacious grin.

Castiel had moved on to what the brothers recognized as French and Italian.

Dean jerked himself off, feeling his own orgasm building.

Sam slid four fingers inside, shoving them hard.

Dean sucked the angel's cock all the way in again, making swallowing motions with his throat and came all over his hand.

Castiel came with a roar that caused the toilet to explode and he ripped the ceramic towel holder off the wall.

Dean swallowed what he could, the rest dotting his face. He licked his lips, smacking them together, staring up at the angel.

Sam came without being touched, removed his fingers, washed them with the soap, leaned around Castiel's body and kissed Dean deeply; the mix of the angel's come and Dean's saliva was quite intoxicating.

"All clean," Sam sighed.

The three exited the shower after rinsing off, taking turns drying each other. 

As they walked into the main room, the angel began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"If I knew all it would take for this to happen was dirty wings," Castiel smirked, "I would have soiled them a long time ago."

**FIN**


End file.
